Something More
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: She knew she shouldn't like him, it was wrong. They were partners and best friends. But deep down when she really thought about it, she knew that there really was something more.


**So, funny story, ready? I was typing up the last chapter of Had I Known How To Save A Life, and I randomly saw this file on my computer titled Something More. I clicked to open it, not knowing what it was. Turns out it was a Maltara Fanfic that I wrote a while ago and completely forgot about, which was stupid because I read it over and I personally really liked it. Well, mostly the end. :) So ENJOYYY! (You people are lucky I forget about stuff like this, because now you get another story! I wasn't gonna upload anything new until I finished my other stories..but look at that!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Something More<strong>

She looked over at him closely with her narrow green eyes. His brow was furrowed in frustration as he looked down at his mountain of paperwork, perched precariously on his desk. She laughed involuntarily, and he looked up.

"I look funny for some reason to you, Miss Williams?" he asked, with a straight face.

"No not at all," she replied innocently, "but the fact that you have about a week and a half's worth of paperwork whereas I'm finished, that's humorous."

"Well the jokes on you, I'm done for the night!"

Mal glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 9:30.

"Well would you look at that!" he said, watching Natara's eyes follow his gaze, "We skipped dinner. A couple of hardworking champs like us deserve food, don't you agree?"

Natara laughed at his 'subtlety' and nodded, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for Sean's."

"Sounds good."

The two got in Mal's car and drove to their favorite restaurant, the one Mal's family used to own back in the day. They spent hours eating their seafood and laughing as they reminisced about old cases they've been on before they were partners.

When they finished eating, mimicking the first time they'd been at the restaurant, Mal and Natara went outside and looked up at the moon together. Natara rested her hand on the railing and slowly, after much deliberation, Mal put his on top. She looked up quickly into his face and back down again. Her heart was racing. Could he hear it?

He was her friend. Her partner. Best friend, even. No, she shouldn't be feeling this way. Wait what was she saying? She wasn't feeling anything, was she? No he was the one going overboard. They couldn't do this. It wasn't right.

She looked up into his face and slowly he looked down into her eyes, but once again, they were both speechless, mesmerized.

He couldn't help himself. He reached his free hand up and traced her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

Wait no. Why wasn't she stopping him? She should be stopping him. She shouldn't be letting this happen. _But she wanted it to_. No further, she told herself. Nothing more.

But then he leaned down.

Her breath became quicker. She couldn't let him do this. Why was her heart beating so fast? She didn't like him as more than a friend, did she?

Slowly, gently, he placed a light kiss right on her lips.

No. She should back away now. Run away. Get out now.

_But she didn't want to_.

They lingered there together for a moment longer and then finally she forced herself away, looking into his heartbroken eyes for only a second before she fled.

She raced off of the deck and out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face. That wasn't supposed to happen. God, why'd she let that happen? She couldn't go any further, her legs felt weak, like she might pass out at any second. Her ears started ringing. It had just started raining, a slight drizzle.

She sat down out front, her back against the front of the restaurant. She sat there crying, when he came out after her.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "It was a mistake!"

But it was too late, because she was up again, running. She didn't know where. Because almost, for a minute, when their lips touched, she knew deep down that there WAS something more.


End file.
